ProjectAbtract VrgnaTechAnimlLbortoryServces(VTALS)atthMerVryagnndaR-egonlColegeof VeteinryMedcne (VMRCVM) s curently Te 2membe FDoA /Vtheet-RNlboatoynetwork andisintheprocess of becomngaTer1lboatory. VTALSisaso curentywokngtowrdAmeicn Assocationo Veteinry LboatoyDagnostcans(AAVLD) Accedtaton. h xpris of he faculty ndstf longwth thehghyognzedand wel estabishedfcltylenditseftoseveasanin componn ofthentork.ViALS encompssesfve untsincudngantomcpthoogy,cincl pthoogy,cinclmicobioogy, cinclimmunoogy, ndcinclprstoogy;addtonly, the ToxicologyResource Laboraoryislocatdwihinth VMRCVMcomnpdlxisalso workng towrd AAVLDaccedtato nViTALShasexperienceandexpertiseinrunnin GLPstudiesandiscapable of providin technclskllandsuppotonfgoon g survelanceo outbeak tes ting